


Ultimate Dare

by Shuufleur



Series: Bingo! [21]
Category: Upload (TV 2020)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Fluff, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Sometimes Nathan wondered how the only two people he friended (or got saddled with) in Lake View were Dylan and Luke.
Relationships: Nathan Brown (Upload) & Luke Crossley, Nora Antony & Nathan Brown (Upload)
Series: Bingo! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541354
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Ultimate Dare

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 84 years since I wrote and/or published anything. 
> 
> I watched Upload and loved the show so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfic.
> 
> Written for the Bets/Wagers square of my [trope bingo card](https://shuufleur93.dreamwidth.org/19519.html), and the Fire prompt of the [100 fandoms challenge](https://shuufleur93.dreamwidth.org/22466.html).
> 
> I hope you like it!

Sometimes Nathan wondered how  the only two people he friended (or got saddled with) in Lake View were Dylan and Luke. He had thought  that  since he was dead he would better at choosing his friends. He could almost excuse the mistakes he made while he was alive.  But now, in the afterlife, apart from  appeasing Ingrid from time to time so that she ke pt paying for his stay in Lake View, he shouldn’t make  bad decision . 

Shouldn’t, being the operative word. Apparently, Nathan had a knack in finding the most troublesome friends every time. Except Nora. Nora was… something else entirely (something Nathan didn’t want to think about… yet).

But here he was, listening  to one surreal conversation between Luke and Dylan.

“I’m telling you, you can’t do that!” Dylan shouted, banging his fist on the table.

Nathan grimaced, still uncomfortable seeing a kid so vehemently vehement. Yes, that sounded as bad in his head.

“And I’m telling you, you can totally do it.” Luke replied with one of his smirk, “You just don’t have the balls.”

Uh, oh, Nathan thought as Dylan’s eyes sparkled with mischief. He never liked when they d id that. Luke  had  thr o w n the gauntlet, and Dylan  had to  respond.  And  Nathan will get in trouble. Again.

“I don’t think-” Nathan started, raising his hands as if if he could stop them physically, the idea will disappear.

“What do you want?” Dylan asked, the evil glint still in his baby eyes.

“What can you give me, kid?” Luke replied, crossing his arms to make his muscles bulge.

Nathan rolled his eyes. As if Luke’s usual tactics were going to work with Dylan. He should  _know_ by now _._

“Dylan,” Nathan warned when he saw the kid open his mouth, “it’s not a good idea. You’ll get in trouble.”

“If we’re caught,” Luke added with the small, satisfied smile of a man who got away with it multiple times. It was also his way of daring Dylan. Though Nathan wondered why he bothered, Dylan didn’t need this to do something stupid.

Dylan squinted his eyes, and looked like he was thinking over it.

“Alright. If I win, you give me all the Nachos you snatched away.”

Luke raised eyebrow, rested his elbow on the table and took his chin in his hand.

“And what do I get if I win? You don’t have anything for me. I can basically do what I want.”

“Well…,” Dylan started, pausing for a few seconds to find something to tide Luke over. “I could… be your servant for one day.”

“A week,” Luke bartered quickly.

“Uh, Dylan,” Nathan interrupted, “Are you sure?”

“Shut up, Nate, this is between me and the kid.”

“And that doesn’t bother you to have an actual child as your slave?”

Luke frowned and looked at Nathan confused.

“Ser-vant, bro,” Luke enunciated, “Not slave. I’m not a creep.”

“Don’t worry Nathan, I’ll be fine.” Dylan replied with a determined look on his young face when Nathan was going to reply. “You’re on, Corporal.”

Dylan sticks his hand out, a smirk growing on his lips.

N athan grimaced, thinking that a kid shouldn’t smirk like he was ready to do evil things.  Apparently Luke had the same thought because he hesitated for a second to shake on it. He looked at Dylan, his hand,  then he  squinted his eyes,  pensive . He glance d at Nathan one second  l ike he was looking for his assent a nd thought better of it .  He looked back at Dylan,  shrugged and gripped t he kid’s hand . 

“Let’s do this!”

Nathan put his face in his hands, fearing for the incoming disaster.

* * *

“So,” Nora started, keeping her face neutral, “Why didn’t you stop them?”

“You do realize we’re talking about Dylan and Luke,” Nathan answered tiredly, face in his hand while he watched Aleesha pointing angry fingers at Luke while Dylan had scampered off to somewhere else. “And I didn’t think the A.I. guy would catch fire if they tried. He’s not real.”

“No,” Nora agreed, “You’re right. It’s just an A.I. they pushed through the glitch to the Grey Market and now it’s broken and our boss is mad. Thanks for that by the way.”

Nathan winced,  passing a hand through his hair. He  never liked making  trouble for Nora.

“Though I’ll have to admit, this is pretty funny,” Nora added a few seconds after, winking at Nathan who chuckled.

“I bet you’re grateful to have a client like me.”

At Nora’s unimpressed look, Nathan added, “Your life would be pretty boring without me.”

Nora snorted but didn’t disagree, and Nathan took it as a win.


End file.
